


Lazos

by AndaBell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndaBell/pseuds/AndaBell
Summary: Universo alterno en el que Leorio y Kurapika reciben en su apartamento a tres jóvenes estudiantes extranjeros.¿Serán capaces de acoplarse entre ellos y su apretada vida cotidiana?🔻Universo sin Nen🔸Leopika ~ Killugon🔹 Actualizaciones cada miércoles
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Pokkle/Ponzu (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

El peor viaje en avión que pudo existir.

Era el pensamiento del joven chico de cabello blanco y piel casi del color de un papel, sentado en la butaca de un avión.

El albino había viajado en algunas ocasiones en el jet privado de su familia, así que imaginó que este viaje no sería tan diferente. Cuán equivocado estaba. 

Si sus hermanos lo vieran en este momento, se burlarían de las recompensas de la "libertad" que llevaba años buscando. 

Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Aún con los sillones infestados de pulgas, la comida pasada del avión y el ruido del resto de pasajeros, se sentía más vivo de lo que alguna vez se sintió estando en su casa. 

—¡Hey, Killua!

El moreno y su hermana estaban parados en la puerta de salida del aeropuerto, esperando por él. El albino apretó el agarre de su maleta y con entusiasmo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—Te quedaste parado en medio del pasillo, hermano —dijo Alluka, entre risas. 

—Sí Killua, ¿Tanto te gustó el vuelo? —dijo Gon, siguiendo el juego de Alluka. Si su cabello no fuera blanco, de seguro este par le sacaría canas. 

—Fue el vuelo más espantoso de mi vida, espero que el próximo sea mejor —dijo, sin voltear a verlos— Vamos a una cafetería o algo, estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo, dejándolos atrás.

Alluka miraba todos los lugares con asombro, era su primera vez en el exterior y todo le parecía increíble. Killua sonrió con mucho cariño al ver a su hermana tan encantada, y los hizo correr hacia el café más cercano. 

—Hermano, no deberías comer tanta azúcar —dijo Alluka, consternada por el gran vaso de malteada de chocolate, cubierto por malvaviscos y jarabe de chocolate que su hermano estaba colocando sobre la mesa. 

—Salimos sin desayunar y tomamos un avión en estado deplorable, es lo menos que merezco —dijo en tono de molestia. 

Alluka miró a su hermano con reproche y continuó con su omelet. 

—Aunque tú no eres mejor, Alluka —dijo Gon, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Alluka, sin comprender a qué se refería el moreno. 

—Dejaste todos los pimientos rojos afuera, ¿ves? —dijo, mientras señalaba con su tenedor las tiras rojas que la chica había separado inconscientemente de su omelet. 

—¿Ahh? ¿Y eso cuándo pasó? —dijo, mientras su rostro se encendía rápidamente. Al ver la expresión de la pobre chica, ambos jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas. 

Al terminar la comida, todavía tenían un poco de tiempo antes del próximo vuelo; el trío decidió ir al parque de la ciudad para que Alluka conociera un poco más del exterior. 

El cambio de clima era un poco notorio, más fresco de lo normal, pero el aire era más pesado. Tendrían que acostumbrarse a vivir en la ciudad, ver autos todos los días, el humo del ambiente… Gon sentía que se sofocaba de pensar en cuánto había cambiado todo y cuánto más faltaba. Pero Gon nunca fue una persona de espíritu débil y cada célula de su cuerpo bailaba de emoción por llegar a ese lugar desconocido y saber qué era lo que el destino le tenía preparado. 

Al llegar al parque, se sentaron en una banca a observar el horizonte. Era una vista nueva para los tres, aunque Gon y Killua ya habían estado en lugares concurridos, nunca vieron a tantos niños reunidos, o ventas ambulantes de comida, mucho menos payasos pintando los rostros de las personas. Si para Gon y Killua era extraño, para Alluka era como estar en otro mundo. Estuvieron en el parque unos veinte minutos y regresaron al aeropuerto. 

Killua estaba a la expectativa de su nueva área de estudios y de la ciudad a la que irían. Por supuesto, estaba más pendiente de ver en qué tipo de avión irían ahora, pero se sentía un poco nervioso por ir a un nuevo lugar, cuando lo más que conocía estaba a unos kilómetros de casa. Aunque, más allá de sentirse nervioso, estaba emocionado, por primera vez en su vida iba a tener el control de sus decisiones, de su vida. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Su rumbo cambió drásticamente desde que conoció al moreno, no podía pedir o necesitar nada más si Gon estaba con él. 

El moreno tomó su mano y le sonrió reafirmante, Killua devolviendo la sonrisa, tomó la mano de su hermanita y juntos caminaron hacia el registro del aeropuerto. 


	2. Comida para el alma

—Sinónimo de engañar, sinónimo de engañar…

—Engatusar, mentir, falsear, defraudar, confundir, timar, falsificar, fingir, burlar, distraer.

—Creo que con eso está bien —dijo, riendo un poco aturdido por el torrente de palabras que su rubio dejó salir. 

—Muy bien —dijo de manera simple mientras tomaba la tabla de picar y un cuchillo, después tomó el pimiento y comenzó a picarlo. 

Después de unos minutos, Leorio terminó su crucigrama y se levantó para husmear en la cocina— Parece que estás haciendo algo bien, porque esto huele delicioso —dijo, posando su mentón sobre el hombro del más bajo. 

—Siempre cocino bien —dijo, volteando a ver al moreno. Sus narices casi se juntaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, en verdad nunca se acostumbraría al moreno. 

—Recuerdo la vez que trataste de cocinar un pastel y la pusiste sal en lugar de azúcar, ¿Sabes? —dijo Leorio, rodeando la cintura del rubio. 

—Bueno… En mi defensa, no dormí la noche anterior —dijo, aguantando la urgencia de tocarse el puente de la nariz y apretar los ojos. 

—Entonces, ¿Me dirás qué es lo que cocinas? —apretándolo un poco más y metiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor.

—Hmm… ¿De verdad no lo sabes? —dijo, recostando su cabeza sobre la del moreno. 

—Si te soy sincero, no, pero el olor me hace sentir con más hambre. 

—Me alegra escucharlo, es curry de pollo y zanahoria. Ya casi está, puedes empezar a poner la mesa —dijo el rubio, zafándose con cuidado del abrazo de Leorio. El mayor asintió y fue por las cosas. 

.....

—¿Hiciste algo diferente? —preguntó mientras masticaba un poco más despacio para distinguir mejor el sabor. 

—Pude conseguir las semillas de mostaza —dijo, mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a la boca.

—Creo que era un cambio necesario —dijo el moreno. 

—Hablando de cambios necesarios… —dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

—¿Todavía no estás seguro? —preguntó Leorio.

—Es solo que me gusta nuestra privacidad y no se que tipo de personas son las que vendrán —dijo, mientras limpiaba su boca con la servilleta a medio usar. 

—No creo que debas preocuparte, ellos tendrán sus habitaciones y su baño.

—No lo sé… Digo, las clases empiezan mañana y ellos no han venido. Eso me hace dudar de que tan responsables y comprometidos sean. 

—Vamos, no todos son tan cumplidos como tú… O tan obsesivos… —dijo bajando la voz.

—¡Oye! —dijo, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro al moreno. 

—Ya, ya, lo siento. Aunque debes aceptar que a veces te excedes con el trabajo y los estudios, Kurapika. 

—Solo hago rendir el tiempo, no me agradan las personas ociosas. De cualquier forma, esto no es sobre mis hábitos laborales, Leorio —dijo con gesto serio. 

—Bien, pero el que más personas se queden en este piso no depende de nosotros —dijo Leorio, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. 

Kurapika suspiró resignado, al final, tendría que aprender a estar con niños en su apartamento. Leorio se levantó y recogió los platos y los llevó al fregadero. El rubio trataba de disimular, pero era como un libro abierto frente a Leorio, incapaz de ocultar su incomodidad. 

—Oye, todo estará bien, ¿Si? No tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo Leorio, con su mano en el hombro del más bajo. 

—Lo sé. Gracias, Leorio —tomó su mano y se recostó en él. 

—¿A qué hora debes llegar mañana?

—¿Debo ir a la clase de apertura?

—Creería que sí, vas a ver a Senritsu y a los demás —dijo Leorio, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces a las 8:00 —respondió Kurapika. 

—Bien, te acompaño entonces, tengo tiempo de no ver a Pokkle y Ponzu —dijo, sacudiendo su hombro un poco y caminando hacia la sala. 

—¿No tienes turno mañana?

—No, logré que me dieran el día mañana. Así que no, no lidiarás con todo tú solo. 

Kurapika miró con asombro a Leorio, ese hombre siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo —Supongo que te debo una —dijo, con una irremediable sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Creo que con un buen abrazo o un desayuno en la cama basta —dijo con molestia fingida, aunque el rubio había mejorado mucho en su forma de mostrar afecto, apenas y parecían una pareja la mayoría del tiempo. 

—Creo… Que voy a considerarlo —dijo, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa tímida. Dicho esto, Kurapika abrazó a Leorio y enterró su rostro en su pecho, diciendo: —Gracias… Por todo. 

_Y yo te agradezco por todo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el segundo y último capítulo introductorio, espero la historia les llame la atención, y si no, nunca se pierde con intentar xd
> 
> Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida, ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Saludos desde Guatemala 🇬🇹


	3. Destinos cruzados

_31 de agosto._

—Kurapika, despierta —dijo mientras tocaba ligeramente el hombro del rubio— Kurapika… Vamos, llegarás tarde —dijo, moviéndolo un poco más fuerte. 

Era inútil, el rubio no se despertaba, apenas atinaba a balbucear algo parecido a "un minuto". Leorio se levantó y fue por una taza de café para el rubio, lo más probable es que no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche por la preocupación de los nuevos compañeros de piso. 

Llegó a la habitación con dos tazas en las manos y las colocó en la mesa de noche. Quitó un poco del flequillo de la cara de Kurapika y pinchó su mejilla. 

—Kurapika, tengo café. ¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó Leorio. El rubio abrió sus ojos con gran esfuerzo y su respiración se agitó de repente. 

—¿De verdad tengo que ir a la clase magistral?

—Si no te sientes bien, puedes quedarte… Aunque creo que solo es cansancio, ¿no?

—Sí, solo cansancio —dijo, pasando una mano sobre sus ojos. Se levantó con lentitud y su respiración se normalizó poco a poco. Leorio le extendió la taza de café, el rubio la tomó y le dio tres grandes tragos. 

—Tiene azúcar —dijo haciendo una mueca. 

—¿Qué? —le dio un trago a su taza— Demonios, confundí las tazas, Pika, lo siento. 

—Está bien, creo que algo de azúcar me ayudará a estar despierto en la clase —dijo con una sonrisa torcida— Gracias. 

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—No tengo hambre, gracias. 

—Conmigo aquí, no vas a irte sin desayunar —dijo Leorio, mientras salía del cuarto hacia la cocina, no podría tomar una taza de café doble sin azúcar. 

—Bueno… Creo que comeré lo mismo que tú. 

—Bien, ¿Huevos fritos y tostadas?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo, mientras terminaba la taza de café. Finalmente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. 

.....

—Leorio, no encuentro mis pendientes —dijo el rubio, tratando de mantener la calma. 

—Creo que los dejaste en la mesa de café anoche —dijo, mientras pasaba los platos a la mesa, el rubio era una persona muy ordenada, pero esos pendientes siempre terminaban perdidos en algún lugar de la casa. 

—Gracias, ya los tengo —dijo, de camino a la cocina.

El rubio llevaba unos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla, una camisa celeste con un suéter abierto gris y unas zapatillas que le hacían juego. Leorio solo era un pobre hombre enamorado y su pareja, un rubio encantador. Le daba paz ver que el chico ya casi no tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, al parecer, el descanso del fin de semestre le había caído muy bien; pero con la tesis, la otra carrera y la editorial, no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a manejar el resto del año. 

Kurapika sacó del refrigerador un bote con queso crema y lo colocó en la mesa, mientras Leorio llevaba las tostadas a la mesa, se sirvió otra taza de café y le dio un trago. 

—Tal vez no deberías tomar tanto, el café crea dependencia. 

—Creo que ya soy dependiente y tú también —dijo el rubio, dándole otro sorbo a su taza. 

—Buen punto, tal vez debamos dejar el café. 

—No, gracias. Estoy bien así —se sentó a la mesa.

El resto del desayuno fue bastante normal, Leorio leía el periódico, Kurapika revisaba artículos sobre otros idiomas… Todo en orden. Minutos después, ambos daban vuelta por todo el apartamento, verificando que no olvidaran nada importante. 

—¿Vas a acompañarme? —dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba un bolsón con su cuaderno de apuntes y lápiz. 

—Puedo quedarme a la clase magistral, si quieres —dijo el moreno, un poco dudoso por el ofrecimiento. El apartamento estaba limpio pero no había almuerzo preparado para sus nuevos compañeros. 

—No, no, está bien si solo me acompañas —respondió el rubio.

—Bien —dijo, agarrando las llaves del apartamento—, entonces vamos ya —abrió la puerta y el rubio salió detrás de él. 

Caminaron al establecimiento, todavía tenían media hora para llegar y la vieja camioneta de Leorio estaba de nuevo en el taller. La mañana era un poco más fría de lo normal y habían muchas personas en la calle, parecía que todos retomaban sus actividades ese día. 

Leorio acompañó al más bajo hasta el auditorio de la universidad y dijo: —¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?

—Gracias, Leorio. No soy un niño —dijo con ironía—, puedes volver. Por favor, ten el almuerzo listo para cuando llegue con los chicos nuevos. 

—Bien, bien, pero me vas a extrañar aunque no lo digas —dijo, con el orgullo herido. 

Una voz familiar se hizo escuchar cerca de ellos —Leorio, Kurapika, qué gusto volver a verlos —dijo Senritsu, con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. 

—¡Hey, Senritsu! ¿Te puedo encargar a este dormilón? Creo que si lo dejo vagar solo, se dormirá en la clase o no prestará atención y se pondrá a escribir —dijo el más alto, con gracia.

—Leorio, cállate. Es una clase magistral, no voy a perder nada si no le presto atención este año —dijo con fastidio— Hola, Senritsu —dijo formal, pero con cariño; la chica era de las pocas personas con las que de verdad se sentía cómodo. 

—Me alegra ver que los dos siguen siendo los mismos. Si quieres —se dirigió al rubio—, puedes ir a sentarte conmigo, estoy con Ponzu y Pokkle. 

—Claro, voy contigo en un minuto —dijo con seguridad. 

—Muy bien, estamos en el mismo lugar de siempre, no tardes —se acercó a Leorio y dijo: —Siempre es bueno verte Leorio, hablamos en otra ocasión —dicho esto, se fue a su asiento junto con los otros dos estudiantes. 

—Bien… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Acaso… ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —dijo con tono provocador. 

—Ya, Leorio —dijo, con una risa que no pudo guardarse—. Solo quiero asegurarme de que vas a comprar las cosas extras y vas a cocinar el almuerzo. 

—Me ofendes, Kurapika. Sabes que no soy un holgazán —dijo, mientras hacía un gesto de indignación, después relajó su rostro y dijo: —No tienes de qué preocuparte, me haré cargo. Ahora ve y presta atención a la clase magistral. 

—Si, si. Gracias, Leorio —dijo y entró al gran salón donde sería la charla. 

Leorio suspiró y con una sonrisa llena de ternura, dijo: —Creo que tenemos que trabajar en las despedidas también —y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Alluka estaba dormida, cabeceando de un lado a otro. Cuando Killua se dio cuenta, la atrajo suavemente y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. 

—Killua, ¿Te sientes bien?—dijo el moreno con preocupación. 

—Sí… Solo estoy algo cansado —respondió, mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello. 

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? —dijo, mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente del albino para medir su temperatura, sin encontrar ninguna anomalía.

—No, Gon. Estoy bien, solo es cansancio —dijo Killua, retirando la mano de Gon y ofreciendo una sonrisa cansada. 

—Porque puedo llamar a la señorita y... —fue interrumpido por una suave caricia en su mano por parte del desvelado, Killua. El moreno, conmovido por la muestra de cariño del albino, dejó de hacer preguntas y se acurrucó al lado del otro joven. 

Todo se les había salido de las manos. Se suponía que tendrían que haber llegado a la ciudad hace un día para poder instalarse en el apartamento y asistir esa mañana a la clase magistral con el recorrido y asignación de cursos. Pero eran las 10:00 a.m. de su primer día de clases y todavía estaban a unas horas de su destino, suficiente motivo para que el albino estuviera con los nervios de punta. 

No solía ser una persona tan nerviosa, calculadora, tal vez, pero nunca tan nerviosa como se sentía ahora. Aunque estaba con Gon y Alluka, se sentía aprisionado, como si en cualquier momento Illumi fuera a salir de la parte de atrás del avión y arrastrarlo de nuevo a casa. El albino cerró con fuerza los ojos y trató de descansar. 

* * *

—Kurapika…

—Kurapika, despierta. La clase ya terminó —dijo la más baja del grupo, mientras movía un poco el hombro del rubio. Kurapika abrió los ojos con pereza y levantó la cabeza. 

—¿La clase ya terminó? —dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos. 

—El semestre acaba de iniciar ¿Y ya estás durmiendo en clase? —dijo Pokkle en desaprobación. 

—Esperaba dormir un poco más —dijo, levantándose del asiento—, ¿En qué salón está el noveno semestre?

—¿Siquiera estás escuchándonos? —dijo Pokkle un poco frustrado por la actitud del rubio. 

—Si te escuché, gracias. ¿En qué salón está el noveno semestre de traducción e interpretación? —dijo, sin prestarle mucha atención. 

—Están en el 2B de la facultad de comunicación, ¿Te acompaño? —preguntó Senritsu.

—Gracias, adiós chicos, Leorio les envía saludos —dijo, tratando de no sonar tan frío. 

—Gracias, Kurapika —dijo Ponzu, Pokkle todavía seguía un poco irritado por el rubio—, ¡No olvides dormir un poco! —le gritó, mientras él y la más baja del grupo se alejaban. Kurapika hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de acuerdo y salió del salón. 

—¿Si sabes que clases tienes que asignarte?

—Claro, conozco el pensum de memoria. 

—Bien, entonces —dijo la chica, caminando al lado de Kurapika. 

—¿Estarás a cargo del ensamble de flautas? —preguntó Kurapika. 

—Sí, de hecho, estaré a cargo del ensamble de flautas y del coro de la universidad. 

—Eso es bueno. Contigo a cargo, tienen posibilidades de llegar a la nacional este año —dijo, con una sonrisa sincera. Senritsu era de sus pocas amigas y admiraba ver toda la dedicación y pasión que le ponía a su trabajo. 

—Muchas gracias, supongo —respondió la chica, soltando unas pequeñas risas. Continuó diciendo: —¿Cómo vas con la propuesta que querías presentar a la editorial?

—No lo sé —apretó un poco el agarre de su bolsón—, no creo que les guste.

—¿Algún día me dejarás leerla?

—Algún día —dijo, dándole un vistazo rápido.

Caminaron un poco más en silencio, hasta que el rubio dijo: —Gracias Senritsu, aquí me quedo. 

—Bien, si necesitas algo, avísame. 

—Gracias, con cuidado —dijo, despidiéndose de la chica. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y se marchó. 

Kurapika caminó a la cátedra y se sentó al final del salón, faltaba unos minutos para que la clase introductoria empezara y por alguna extraña razón, sentía los ojos pesados. Tomó el termo con café que Leorio le había dado al salir del apartamento y marcó el número del moreno. 

—¡Kurapika! ¿Todo bien?

—Hola Leorio, solo quería escucharte antes de que la clase inicie — Leorio abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, que el rubio dijera eso era algo que no pasaba tan seguido. 

—Ahh, muy bien… ¿Qué te gustaría almorzar hoy?

—Hmm… Tal vez pollo frito le guste a los nuevos chicos, ¿Tú qué crees que les guste? 

—Creo que a todo el mundo le gusta el pollo frito —dijo, riendo un poco—, aunque creo que la pasta me queda mejor que el pollo. 

—No lo sé, no me entusiasma la pasta —dijo Kurapika, dándole un trago al café del termo. 

—Bien, ¿Pollo con papas fritas está bien para ti?

—Creo que sí —dijo con poca importancia. 

—Creo que tampoco te entusiasma el pollo. 

—Tal vez es muy temprano para hablar de comida, lo siento —dijo, masajeando su sien. 

—No te preocupes, es raro saber que cocinas tan bien y no comes tanto. A mí parecer, la cocina se desarrolla a prueba y error, además de los atracones ocasionales —rió un poco para aligerar el ambiente. 

—Creo que practiqué mucho de pequeño —dijo, riendo otro poco—. El licenciado acaba de entrar, te veo en casa. 

—Te espero aquí, recuerda comer algo si te sientes muy cansado —dijo Leorio, entrando a su modo doctor. 

—Claro, adiós. 

El rubio cortó y observó un poco más la foto de contacto de Leorio, guardó su teléfono y sacó su libreta de apuntes. Eran las 10:00 a.m. y las clases terminarían al medio día, tenía que encontrarse con los nuevos inquilinos y partir al apartamento. Por primera vez en un tiempo, la curiosidad le estaba ganando. 

* * *

—Demonios, esto está tardando demasiado —dijo el albino, golpeando su pie contra el suelo. 

—Tranquilo Killua, estoy seguro de que el director entenderá —dijo Gon, tratando de calmar al albino.

—Sí hermano, todo va a estar bien —dijo Alluka, masajeando uno de los hombros de Killua. El pobre joven se contuvo de decir un par de maldiciones y dio un fuerte suspiro. 

El vuelo que se suponía tendría que haber llegado a las 21:00 del día anterior, acabó por llegar a las 13:00 de su primer día de clases. La oficina de registro cerraba a las 15:00 y no tenía idea de que pasaría si no lograban entregar la papelería a tiempo, era una fortuna que Alluka iniciara clases un par de días después, les daría suficiente tiempo de hacer los trámites.

Para colmo, habían perdido el equipaje de Alluka y definitivamente no estaban en posición de dejarlo pasar y ya, sus recursos eran limitados y no era conveniente iniciar con números rojos. 

—¿Y si te adelantas con Gon? Yo puedo esperar a que encuentren mi equipaje y alcanzarlos después. 

—Como crees, Alluka. Me quedaré contigo hasta que estas encantadoras personas traigan tu equipaje —dijo, recalcando encantadoras. 

—¿Tienes el número de la universidad? —preguntó Gon.

—No contestan —dijo Killua, con las manos en los bolsillos. 

—¿Y del dueño del apartamento?

Killua arrugó el entrecejo y dijo: —¿Para qué quieres el número del dueño?

—Él dijo que compartiríamos piso con otro estudiante, podríamos pedirle que hable con el director. 

—No creo que funcione —dijo Killua. 

—Podríamos probar, hermano —dijo Alluka, tratando de convencer al albino. 

—Alluka, ni siquiera conocemos a esa persona, ¿Que tal si es otro brillante tipo, como los trabajadores de aquí?

—Es mejor que quedarnos sin hacer nada, esperando a que nos den mi maleta —dijo Alluka.

Gon observó a Alluka y después miró a Killua expectante. El albino se vio acorralado por los dos chicos y sacó su teléfono. 

—Bien, aquí está —extendió el teléfono que había comprado en su última escala, dándose por vencido. 

—Gracias, ya vuelvo —dijo Gon, con una sonrisa que siempre encontraba la manera de aligerar las situaciones. 

Cuando Gon estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Alluka dijo: —Hermano… No estás molesto conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No Alluka, me molesta la inutilidad de las personas del lugar y lo difícil que se está volviendo el viaje, pero en verdad me siento muy contento de poder estar contigo sin ninguna restricción —dijo, mientras abrazaba a su hermanita y ponía su mejilla en la frente de la menor. 

—Gracias hermano, yo no quiero molestarte, ya has hecho tanto por mí —dijo Alluka, dejándose abrazar por su hermano. Sabía que él no era una persona cariñosa, solo era así con ella y con Gon. 

Después de cinco minutos, Gon regresó con el teléfono de Killua en la mano y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro y dijo: —Hablé con nuestro compañero, dice que hablará con el director y nos volverá a llamar. 

—¿Es un compañero o compañera? —preguntó Alluka, con la esperanza de poder compartir con otra chica, nunca tuvo una buena relación con su madre o Kalluto. 

—Pues… Su nombre es extraño y su voz no es muy varonil, pero estoy casi seguro de que es un chico. 

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Alluka, curiosa. 

—Hmm… Creo que dijo que su nombre era Kurapika o algo así. 

—¿Kurapika? Qué nombre tan extraño… —dijo Killua, restándole atención al tema. 

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un momento, cada quién con sus propios pensamientos. Después de quince minutos, un número desconocido llamó al teléfono de Killua, el albino le dio el teléfono a Gon y el moreno dijo: —¡Hola! ¿Kurapika? Sí, si… Claro, si… ¡Muy bien! ¡Gracias, Kurapika! —y terminó la llamada. 

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Alluka. 

—Dice que el director nos esperará hasta que lleguemos para que firmemos, si no firmamos hoy, nos van a retirar el apoyo. Van a esperar lo que sea necesario para que podamos firmar los papeles de inscripción. 

—¡Eso es muy bueno! ¿No, hermano?

—Supongo, aunque me parece muy extraño que nos esperen tanto…

—Kurapika dijo que nos esperará en la universidad para que podamos llegar juntos al apartamento —habló Gon, para calmar al de cabello blanco.

—Bueno, esperemos que no tarden tanto en encontrar el equipaje —dijo Killua, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Eran las 16:25 y acababan de bajar del taxi en la universidad. Los tres chicos estaban cansados de lo difícil que se estaba poniendo la situación en el lugar. Habían perdido la maleta de Alluka, confundieron el pasaporte de Gon con un pasaporte falso, y el taxista se perdió de camino al establecimiento, tomando una ruta totalmente atascada por el tráfico. 

Gon todavía estaba alegre, pero se sentía el esfuerzo por acostumbrarse al lugar. Alluka no estaba en una situación demasiado diferente, se sentía aturdida por la cantidad de personas a su alrededor y todo el ruido. Killua se sentía exhausto de todo, le frustraba la ineptitud de los que le rodeaban desde el vuelo anterior. Se suponía que el vuelo hacia Uruelle, su segunda parada para escalar, debía durar doce horas, terminó durando unas inmensas dieciocho horas, obligándolos a esperar el siguiente vuelo a Creta y arruinando todo el itinerario. Ahora, debían correr a la oficina del director a leer muchos papeles tediosos y firmar unos molestos compromisos, como requisito para recibir el apoyo económico. 

—Gon, ¿Te dijeron en dónde queda la oficina del director? —preguntó Killua, cargando su maleta y la de Alluka. 

—Ehh… Dijo que nos esperaría por la entrada… —dijo Gon, mirando hacia todos lados. 

De pronto, un tipo delgado y rubio caminó hacia el grupo de adolescentes. Killua se percató del rubio y de inmediato se puso en alerta; en cambio, Gon sonrió con alivio y dijo: —¿Kurapika?

—¿Gon? —preguntó el rubio, terminó de hacer su camino hacia los que a su parecer, eran tres niños. 

Eran dos chicos de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años y una chica que se veía un par de años menor. Se veían agotados y el de cabello blanco parecía querer asesinar a alguien. 

—¡Qué alivio! —dijo Gon, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, en señal de cansancio— ¿Dónde está la oficina del director? —preguntó con más ánimo. 

—Claro, síganme —dijo de manera corta y le extendió una mano a Killua para ayudarle con la maleta de Alluka, el albino lo miró con desconfianza y afirmó el agarre de las dos maletas. El rubio no insistió y comenzó a caminar a la oficina del director. 

—Llegamos —dijo el rubio, deteniéndose en frente de un salón de dos puertas— Si no tienen con qué apuntar, tengo papel y un par de bolígrafos. 

—Está bien así —dijo Killua, bajó las maletas y dijo: —Alluka, ¿vienes?

—Ehh… Si, voy contigo —dijo la pelinegra. Dicho esto, Killua abrió la puerta, saludó al director y entró a la oficina, seguido de Alluka. 

Gon esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y dijo: —Perdón, ha sido un viaje difícil, solo está algo estresado —mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía con un poco de culpa.

—No te preocupes, la ciudad suele ser estresante —extendió su mano con los dos bolígrafos—, toma, les van a servir. 

—Gracias, ¿Vas a estar por aquí?

—Voy a quedarme en la banca de allá —dijo, señalando hacia el corredor.

—¡Bien! ¡Te veo luego! —entró a la oficina. 

Kurapika se quedó parado un poco más frente a la entrada de la oficina, pensando en cómo iba a lidiar con esos niños de ahora en adelante, y caminó hacia la banca. No había calculado estar a esa hora en la universidad y tenía sueño, así que solo se recostó en la banca y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dormido. 

El tiempo en la oficina del director y el resumen de la charla informativa se habían sentido como una eternidad. Alluka estaba a punto de empezar a quedarse dormida cuando el director le preguntó: —¿Eres hermana del joven Killua?

Alluka se despabiló instantáneamente y respondió: —Sí, decidí mudarme con él —tratando de no sonar con la guardia baja. 

—¿Y en qué grado estás? Si puedo saber. 

—Estoy en secundaria, entro a octavo grado. 

—¿Ya has considerado lo que estudiarás en la universidad? Sé que falta bastante tiempo para que salgas de la preparatoria, pero siempre es bueno pensar en eso. 

—Si, de hecho, creo que me gustaría estudiar administración o arte, como mi hermano — Killua se sonrojó en silencio por el comentario de su hermana y continuó llenando el formulario. 

El director siguió la conversación con la chica y de pronto dijo: —¿Kurapika los está esperando? 

Gon levantó el rostro del papel y dijo: —Sí, está esperando en el pasillo. 

—¿Podrías llamarlo? Quiero hablar con él sobre su tesis —pidió mientras buscaba algo en las gavetas del escritorio. 

—Claro —se levantó y fue por el rubio. Killua empezaba a dudar del rubio, no se veía lo suficientemente grande para trabajar en una tesis. 

Al llegar a la banca que el rubio le había indicado, se encontró con un Kurapika dormido. Para su fortuna, el rubio no estaba tan dormido como en la clase magistral, así que al primer llamado de Gon ya se estaba poniendo de pie y disculpándose por su estado. 

Cuando Kurapika llegó a la puerta de la oficina, el director se levantó de su escritorio y salió al pasillo para hablar sobre algunos puntos de la tesis del rubio. No había mucho que mejorar, su redacción era prácticamente perfecta y los temas que había trabajado al momento, encajaban muy bien. Al final de la conversación dijo: —Kurapika, ¿Crees que puedas con todo? ¿Por qué no terminar la tesis y continuar el próximo año con el cierre de traducción e interpretación?

—Está bien, sé que suena duro pero puedo hacerlo, entre más pronto, mejor —dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles que le había dado el director. 

—Bueno, si al final crees necesitar una pausa, sabes que puedes decirme —dijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda. Kurapika asintió mientras seguía dándole un vistazo al material que le había proporcionado el director. 

Al final, los chicos terminaron de firmar y salieron de la oficina del director. 

—¿Quieren caminar o pido Uber? —preguntó el rubio por cortesía. 

Killua lo miró como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más tonta del mundo y antes de que dijera algo, Gon respondió: —Creo que Uber estaría bien.

El rubio asintió, fingiendo no haber visto nada y pidió el transporte. 

El resto del camino fue igual de silencioso e incómodo, ninguno de los cuatro tenía ánimos para nada.

Al llegar al edificio, Kurapika dijo: —El elevador está por allá —señaló hacia su derecha y comenzó a caminar. 

Llegaron al ascensor y esperaron a poder entrar, su apartamento estaba en el cuarto nivel, así que no sería un viaje demasiado largo. Dentro del elevador, el celular de Kurapika comenzó a sonar, Leorio estaba llamando. Tomó el teléfono y dijo: —Leorio, estamos en el ascensor... Si, ya casi estamos ahí… Cuando estemos ahí lo vemos… Si, adiós —justo al cortar, la puerta del elevador se abrió y los cuatro salieron. 

Aunque Alluka estaba cansada, todo lo que veía era nuevo y le causaba un poco de emoción, casi siguió caminando después del lugar en el que el rubio se detuvo y dijo: "llegamos". Sacó su llave y abrió la puerta, dejando ver que no era un lugar grande, tampoco pequeño. 

Había una sala de estar con un sillón grande y dos pequeños frente al televisor y una mesa de café, atrás había una pequeña cocina y comedor y un pasillo que seguía. No era un lugar excepcional, pero la decoración era linda, habían plantas en la pared y en las mesas de apoyo, todo el lugar se veía muy limpio y era como si estuviera bañado en una esencia tan familiar, que lo hacía sentirse como un verdadero hogar.

Los ojos de Alluka y Gon se abrieron con emoción, Killua observó el lugar en silencio, solo quería ir a su habitación. Kurapika entró y dijo: —Adelante, es su casa —tratando de sonar los más amable posible.

Alluka y Gon entraron viendo por todo el lugar, como un par de mascotas. Kurapika no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción de los dos adolescentes y dijo: —¿Quieren ver sus habitaciones?

—¡Claro! —dijo Alluka emocionada, mientras seguía a Kurapika. Gon y Killua entraron un poco después. Killua solo quería ir a dormir o comer comida de verdad, no esa horrible cosa de avión.

Leorio salió del pasillo, interrumpiendo los planes del rubio y dijo: —¡Kurapika! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya estaban aquí?

—Te dije que estábamos a punto de llegar, Leorio. 

—Pero no me avisaste al entrar, podrías haber dicho algo —dijo con irritación. 

Ignorando sus reclamos, Kurapika dijo: —Chicos, él es Leorio. Leorio, ellos son Gon, Killua y Alluka. Todos se saludaron entre sí, menos Killua, quien solo asintió al saludo.

—Bien, hice pollo frito por si tienen hambre —dijo Leorio, caminando hacia la cocina. Acababa de calentar el almuerzo, así que todavía se podía disfrutar. 

Los tres chicos casi babearon al escuchar que había comida, caminaron tras Leorio cual posesos y esperaron a que les diera indicaciones. Kurapika los acompañó a la cocina y sacó los platos y vasos para servirles. 

—Kurapika, solo sacaste para tres —dijo el mayor de la cocina, señalando con las tenazas hacia la mesa. 

—Sí, no tengo mucha hambre —dijo de manera corta, solo quería ir a su cama y dormir. 

Leorio decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto en frente de los nuevos habitantes del apartamento y siguió sirviendo; Kurapika llevó las maletas a la sala de estar y se despidió del grupo, recibiendo la mirada de reproche de Leorio y de intriga por parte del albino. Una vez llegó a su cuarto, se puso ropa más cómoda y se tendió sobre la cama. 

Unos minutos después, Leorio entró a la habitación y dijo: —Ese cansancio no se va a remediar saltando comidas. 

—Lo siento, de verdad no tengo apetito. 

—No te disculpes por eso, pero ¿De verdad te sientes bien? —preguntó el mayor, preocupado.

—De verdad, estoy bien. Supongo que solo necesito dormir —trató de calmar al moreno.

—Soy médico, ¿Sabes? Si te sientes mal, puedes decirme —dijo irónico. 

—Claro, Leorio —dijo viendo hacia el techo, continuó— Tal vez puedas avisarme para la cena —y dirigió su vista hacia Leorio. 

El de anteojos lo pensó un poco y dijo: —Seguro, yo te llamo para cenar —y salió de la habitación. 

Quedándose solo, Kurapika cerró los ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. 

Leorio salió de la habitación, tratando de ocultar su consternación por el comportamiento del rubio. No era normal que estuviera tan cansado, después de las vacaciones de fin de semestre se tendría que haber repuesto. 

El mayor llegó a la cocina y se encontró con tres rostros llenos de satisfacción junto con sus platos vacíos. No pudo contener una sonrisa y dijo: —Si tiene más hambre, todavía tengo más por aquí —los dos chicos se levantaron velozmente de la mesa con sus platos en la mano, la chica dijo que estaba llena y se quedó sentada en su silla.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer, Leorio dijo: —¿Quieren ver las habitaciones?

—¡Claro! —dijo Gon, con los ánimos por los cielos, Alluka también estaba emocionada y aunque Killua no lo demostrará, también quería ver los cuartos. 

—¡Bien, síganme! —dijo Leorio, contagiado por el ánimo de Gon.

El salón en el que se encontraban era una mezcla de sala, comedor y cocina, había una habitación y la entrada del pasillo por donde se había marchado Kurapika. Se dirigieron hacia el pasillo. 

—Esta es mi habitación junto con Kurapika —señaló la primer puerta y siguió caminando—, si quieren, vemos todas las habitaciones disponibles y después escogen.

Los chicos asintieron y caminaron detrás del joven adulto.

Después de ver las dos habitaciones restantes y el baño en el pasillo, regresaron a la sala y Alluka preguntó: —¿Alguien va a tener que compartir habitación? No es que me moleste, es solo que cuando mi hermano habló con el encargado, quedaron en que cada uno tendría su propia habitación. 

—Creo que todavía falta ver la de allá —dijo Killua, señalando la puerta en la sala.

—Sí, de hecho, Kurapika y yo nos imaginamos que tal vez te gustaría esta habitación, es la más grande —dijo caminando hacia la puerta. 

La habitación era un poco más grande que las otras y tenía una cama matrimonial, a diferencia de las otras dos con camas personales. También tenía una estantería y una computadora de escritorio, era un muy buen lugar de trabajo para la más joven; no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero le gustaba.

—Yo… —la chica volteó a ver a Gon y Killua, buscando su aprobación. Los jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa y Alluka dijo: —Sí, creo que me quedaré en este cuarto. 

—¡Bien! Te traeré tu maleta, dijo Leorio mientras caminaba a la sala. Después regresó con la maleta de Alluka y dijo: —¿Te van a enviar el resto de tus cosas? 

La pregunta formó un silencio incómodo entre los cuatro, Leorio continuó: —No te preocupes, ya encontrarás cosas por aquí que te gusten. Kurapika trata de hacer la lavandería una o dos veces por semana, así que no creo que tengas problema con tu ropa —sonrió al final del comentario y Alluka sonrió de vuelta.

—Gracias, señor Leorio. 

—Por favor, no soy tan grande. Leorio está bien —dijo entre risas, los tres jóvenes rieron con él, tratando de disimular el desconcierto, pensando en que ese tipo debía en sus plenos treinta años. 

Después de esto, los otros dos chicos fueron por su equipaje y fueron a las otras habitaciones. Gon escogió la habitación del fondo y Killua la que estaba en medio de Gon y Leorio. Para este momento, ya eran las 20:00.

—Si tienen hambre, prepararé emparedados, solo avísenme —les dijo el mayor y cada quién se dirigió a su cuarto. Parecía que Leorio tendría que cuidar de tres adolescentes nuevos, además del rubio obstinado. 

Cuando Leorio entró a su habitación, se encontró con el rubio en la misma posición que lo dejó al volver a la cocina, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. Leorio se sentó al lado de Kurapika y tocó su hombro, el rubio preguntó: —¿Ya es hora?

Leorio respondió con otra pregunta: —¿Qué te parece un emparedado con jamón de pavo? 

—Está bien. ¿Y los chicos? 

—No sé si van a cenar, vinieron a comer muy tarde —dijo con gesto de interés— Y Alluka se quedó en la habitación más grande.

—Eso es bueno, muy bueno —dijo el mejor, empezando a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

—Kurapika, no te duermas, tienes que comer —dijo Leorio, sacudiéndolo un poco más.

Fallando en ignorar al mayor, Kurapika se sentó y restregó sus ojos y dijo: —Si, si, ya entendí.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y compartieron el resto de la noche hablando sobre su día.

Killua no desempacó sus cosas, solo se cambió de ropa y se quedó dormido sobre la cama. Gon sacó algunas cosas de la maleta, como su pijama, se duchó rápido y después fue directo a la cama. Alluka saco todas las cosas de su maleta y las guardó en orden. Quería revisar su celular, pero su hermano le había dicho que los podrían encontrar si los usaban, entonces prefería leer algo hasta que consiguiera una forma de seguir conectada. 

Este primer día resultó ser un caos para todos. ¿Qué les esperaba el resto del semestre? ¿El triunfo o la desolación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí, el primer capítulo de la historia como tal, los dos capítulos anteriores eran unas pequeñas capturas de nuestros jóvenes antes de su encuentro planeado por el destino.
> 
> Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bien recibido, al igual que cualquier idea o sugerencia para la historia.
> 
> De nuevo, gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado 🌿


	4. Poco a poco

Dos semanas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los tres adolescentes habían llegado al apartamento y no daban señales de querer acoplarse entre sí.

Los horarios de los chicos eran parecidos, mayormente por el hecho de estudiar por la mañana hasta medio día; Gon y Killua tenían trabajos de medio tiempo y hacían el servicio voluntario en turnos de ocho horas los fines de semana, Alluka hacía el servicio voluntario tres días a la semana durante tres horas. Había sido un cambio muy drástico para Alluka y Gon, quienes nunca habían trabajado con tanta presión, Killua también trataba de acostumbrarse a la intensidad de la rutina, pero con menor dificultad por todas las actividades que realizaba cuando estaba en la mansión.

Por otro lado, la pareja de "adultos" en el apartamento también tenía una agenda bastante demandante. Leorio, como médico interno del hospital nacional tenía turnos de diecinueve horas con cinco horas de descanso y un día libre a la semana, todo dependiendo de "las necesidades del servicio". Kurapika tenía clases durante toda la mañana, un par de días también tenía que ir por la tarde y el trabajo en la editorial, además de encontrar tiempo para hacer los avances en su tesis.

Era difícil con horarios tan complicados mantener el apartamento en orden. En las mañanas, todos salían literalmente corriendo del apartamento, sin mencionar las peleas de los tres adolescentes por el uso del baño y el intento de preparar comida. Los chicos tenían la fortuna de tener suficiente tiempo para volver después de sus estudios al apartamento, dejar sus cosas y comer, para después regresar al trabajo; si no fuera así, probablemente pasarían todo el día sin comer o comprando comida en la calle.

Kurapika siempre había considerado que trabajar desde casa para la editorial la mayoría del tiempo era lo mejor, ahora dudaba de qué tan acertado había sido de su parte. Normalmente, era el primero en llegar de la universidad, lo que significaba debía preparar comida para todos. Con Leorio obtuvo el hábito de cocinar para todos en la casa, si ellos querían, podían tomar de ahí. El único inconveniente era que los dos chicos comían el doble de lo que él mismo comía; pasó de preparar uno o dos platos a seis. Además de hacer la lavandería de la casa dos veces por semana con Alluka, quién todavía estaba aprendiendo como hacerlo. El rubio terminaba haciendo la limpieza de todo el apartamento y cocinando para todos en el almuerzo y la cena; ya no podía desentenderse de la cocina, lo comprobó cuando le dijo a los chicos que prepararan su propia cena mientras él iba a comprar unas cosas. Cuando regresó, los aspersores del techo estaban encendidos y la estufa sacaba humo por montones, rodeada por los tres niños con las caras y manos sucias.

—¡Alluka! ¡Ya sal del baño! —dijo el peliblanco mientras golpeaba la puerta. 

—¡Acabo de entrar! —gritó de vuelta la menor.

—¡Pero necesito bañarme, tengo que ir a estudiar! —gritó con más ganas. 

El rubio sentía que su cabeza se iba a partir en dos con esos gritos. Respiró profundo y sirvió cereal en tres platos, los colocó en la pequeña mesa junto con tres bananas y un nuevo cartón de leche. 

Escuchó a Gon intentando calmar al albino, diciendo: —Ya Killua, dale un poco más de tiempo y ven a comer. 

—No puedo ir a comer si no me puedo cepillar los dientes, ¡Alluka, deprisa! —dijo sin hacer caso del moreno, golpeando más fuerte la puerta.

Gon llegó a la cocina con cara de haber perdido la batalla, cuando vio a Kurapika y dijo: —¡Hola, Kurapika!

—Hola, Gon ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kurapika, sabiendo la respuesta. 

—Creo que sí, Killua y Alluka se despertaron tarde de nuevo, pero estarán bien —dijo sonando muy convincente. 

—Tal vez Killua pueda usar mi regadera, voy a preguntarle. Ya está servido, puedes tomar cualquier plato o servirte más —esbozó una sonrisa y se retiró hacia el corredor.

Killua estaba recostado contra la pared, dando pequeños golpes con sus puños cuando Kurapika dijo: —Buenos días, Killua —sonrió ligeramente y se recostó al lado del albino—. Puedes tomar una ducha en mi baño para que no te atrases. 

—¿Una ducha en tu cuarto? —dijo el albino con desconfianza— Prefiero ducharme en la universidad —volvió a golpear la puerta del baño y dijo: —Olvídalo Alluka, me voy —y entró a su cuarto. 

Kurapika sintió su cara arder, de nuevo estaba siendo rechazado. Desde el primer día, el albino no había hecho más que rechazar toda ayuda o intento de convivencia de su parte. Kurapika fue por sus cosas a su habitación y de camino a la salida dijo: —Adiós Gon, si necesitan algo, avísenme, dile a Alluka y Killua que no olviden comer.

—Pero Kurapika, tú no comiste —alcanzó a gritar Gon.

—No tengo hambre, ya tomé café. Nos vemos luego —salió de la habitación.

El moreno arrugó la cara, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar y siguió con su desayuno.

.....

Alluka salió del baño estando lista y se encontró con Gon y Killua en la sala, los miró nerviosa y dijo: —¿Ya es hora?

Killua suprimió las ganas de gritar que era tarde y en su lugar dijo: —Ya es hora, ¿Tienes todo listo?

La chica corrió a su habitación y tomó su mochila y chaqueta. Los tres caminaron a la salida y mientras Gon habría la puerta, Killua le dio el desayuno a Alluka en un vaso, a lo que la muchacha agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Prácticamente corrieron hasta la secundaria de Alluka y después, a la universidad.

—Oye, Killua —dijo Gon un poco tímido. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el albino con interés. 

—¿Por qué no te agrada Kurapika?

Sin dejar de caminar, Killua dijo: —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno… —jugueteó con el carrito de su chumpa— siempre que te ofrece ayuda o te habla, terminas diciendo cosas que lo incomodan 

—¿Qué con eso? —preguntó de vuelta, acelerando el paso.

—Solo creo que no deberías ser tan duro, él solo está siendo amable —dijo Gon, alcanzando al albino. 

—No lo sé, Gon. Hay algo que no me agrada. 

—Si le dieras una oportunidad… 

Comenzó a decir el más bajo, cuando Killua cortó el tema y dijo: —No quiero hablar de eso, Gon. Estoy estresado y pensar en eso me molesta más —dijo, tratando de no sonar tan duro. 

—Claro, pero promete que lo hablaremos —dijo Gon, levantando el dedo meñique.

—Prometido —dijo sonriendo y levantando el dedo meñique.

Ambos chicos corrieron hasta la facultad de arte, al llegar Gon dijo: —¿Te espero para volver a casa?

—Tengo práctica hoy, te veo en la noche —respondió el albino. 

—Bien, te veo en la noche —lo tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la cara Killua se tornara rojo vivo.

—¡B-basta Gon! Estamos en público —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, sí Killua, lo siento —dijo Gon entre risas. El moreno comenzó a caminar y dijo: —¡Te veo en la noche! —gritó, corriendo hacia la facultad de ciencias biológicas.

* * *

Eran las 11:27 y Leorio estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en los casilleros del hospital, su turno terminaba a las 13:00 y nada lo consolaba más que poder ver al rubio. Estas últimas dos semanas habían sido un poco más ruidosas de lo normal y no había descansado tanto como acostumbraba, en especial porque sus preciados días de descanso eran domingo, justo cuando estaban esos tres terremotos con disfraz de persona. 

Fue al baño a mojarse el rostro y regresó a los casilleros, revisó su celular y encontró un mensaje del rubio que decía: "Espero tengas una linda mañana" y un ícono de una carita feliz. Leorio dijo en voz alta: —No es de sus mejores días —con una sonrisa apagada en su rostro.

—¿No es el mejor día de quién? —preguntó Cheadle, entrando en la habitación. 

—No, nada, Kurapika me envió un mensaje así que… —guardó silencio mientras veía el mensaje de nuevo. 

Cheadle observó a Leorio y dijo: —Lo que sea que le pasa, estoy segura que terminará cuando te vea al finalizar el turno —dijo como mentora y amiga del menor entre los dos.

—Gracias, Chead… ¿Sabes? Es raro verte por aquí, pero siempre estás en el momento correcto —dijo Leorio, con su típico ánimo de vuelta. 

—Sí, bueno… Tengo sueño, así que vine por una barra de granola —dijo, mientras colocaba la combinación de su candado.

De pronto, el localizador de Leorio comenzó a sonar. Le dio un último vistazo al mensaje y guardó el celular en el casillero— Te veo luego, Chead —dijo mientras salía del salón.

—Cuídate Leorio, saludos a Kurapika y a tus nuevos niños —dijo mientras abría el envoltorio de la barra.

—¡Claro! —gritó Leorio desde el pasillo.

De camino a la sala de urgencias, el moreno se preguntaba si de verdad era de ayuda para el rubio. Era cierto que habían pasado mucho juntos y Kurapika decía que había evitado una tragedia, pero lo decía solo en sus días buenos, los cuales se podían contar con los dedos de la mano en un mes. No es que Kurapika llorara, pero se ponía muy obsesivo con todas sus obligaciones para no pensar en ello.

Solo tenía cinco años de conocerlo, pero se sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Por eso entendía lo que significaban los mensajes con caritas o las duchas largas por las noches.

Al llegar con el cirujano al que asistiría, leyó el reporte médico del paciente, al parecer iba a salir un poco tarde de la operación. _"Vaya día"_ , pensó para sí. 

* * *

Cuando terminó la última clase del día, Gon regresó al apartamento, como se estaba volviendo costumbre, tratando de recordar si la discusión del menú para el almuerzo la había ganado él o Leorio. 

Llegó al edificio y subió las gradas de dos en dos con mucha energía. Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había sido él quien ganó la pelea, toda la sala estaba inundada del olor del guisado que el rubio estaba terminando de preparar.

—¡Kurapika, eso huele delicioso!

El joven dio un pequeño salto al escuchar al moreno entrar. Sin voltear a ver, dijo: —Hola Gon ¿Qué tal las clases?

—Pues, me gustaría hacer más práctica. No soy muy bueno con los números —dijo el menor. 

—Si necesitas ayuda, puedes preguntarme —dijo el rubio, mientras volteaba por un momento y sonreía al moreno.

—¡Gracias! No sabía que te gustaba la matemática. 

—Prefiero la literatura, pero también sé algo de matemática.

Alluka entró por el corredor y dijo: —¡Gon! —tenía una gran sonrisa 

—¡Hola Alluka! —siguieron hablando por un rato.

Kurapika terminó el almuerzo y los llamó a la mesa, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero si no comía, Leorio le estaría reprochando hasta que lo hiciera. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, Leorio no había vuelto del hospital y ya eran pasado de las dos de la tarde, no debería tardar más de diez minutos del hospital hacia el apartamento. Después de pensarlo un poco, marcó el número de teléfono pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pensando en que el moreno estaría una operación de emergencia, Kurapika sirvió el almuerzo.

Leorio llegó justo cuando terminaron de comer; comió un plato del guisado y fue directamente a la cama, habían perdido al paciente y realmente no quería saber nada. Kurapika trabajó toda la tarde para poder enviar unos artículos a la editorial y unas tareas pendientes. Gon se fue a la tienda de mascotas en la que trabajaba y Alluka hizo tareas, cada quién estaba envuelto en sus propios asuntos. Killua también llegó en la tarde a darle una probada al guisado y después salió disparado hacia el café en el que estaba trabajando. 

Cuando Leorio despertó, faltaba una hora para su turno, así que se dio un baño y tomó la maleta con su uniforme listo, el rubio no se había movido de la computadora en toda la tarde y parecía que no lo haría. El mayor trató de despedirse del rubio, a lo que el otro respondió con un simple "cuídate" y siguió tecleando. Era bueno que ya no estuvieran solo ellos dos, ahora tenía más ojos para saber de Kurapika; normalmente el rubio se callaba todo hasta que terminaba explotando. Fue y le pidió a Alluka que mantuviera un ojo sobre el rubio y se marchó.

Killua regresó un poco tarde del café y con muchas posturas que poner en práctica del entreno que tuvo en la tarde. Comió de la sencilla cena que hizo Kurapika, trabajó en un poco de tareas y puso el estéreo con el volumen tan fuerte, que se escuchaba en los apartamentos que los rodeaban. A Gon y Alluka no parecía molestarles tanto, pero a Kurapika y al resto de vecinos, sí.

Kurapika decidió no decir nada por salud mental y siguió escribiendo, después del trato de la mañana no quería volverse a sentir tan avergonzado. De pronto se escucharon unos golpes muy fuertes en la puerta. Gon corrió a ver, era una mujer que tenía una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y estaba en pijama; de manera seria, preguntó por Kurapika, así que Gon fue y lo llamó, cosa que tal vez no debió hacer. Cuando Kurapika se mostró frente a la mujer, esta comenzó a gritar muchas groserías y decía que necesitaba silencio para dormir. Gon fue corriendo a decirle a Killua que apagara la música, el cual asintió un poco contrariado por la actitud de urgencia del moreno.

Después de recibir los gritos del mes, Kurapika regresó a trabajar, tenía mucho que hacer como para pelear por cosas así. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la música se volvió a escuchar. Kurapika trató de ignorarla, pero no pudo, simplemente estaba demasiado fuerte, así que con toda la calma del mundo fue al cuarto del albino y tocó la puerta.

No fue sino hasta la tercera vez que Kurapika tocó que Killua abrió la puerta y dijo: —¿Qué pasa?

—Killua, necesito que le bajes al volumen.

—Es mi habitación ¿Recuerdas? Puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí dentro —dijo el albino con fastidio.

—Siempre que no se escuche en todo el edificio. Por si lo olvidaste, este es un edificio con más apartamentos, en los que la gente trata de dormir antes de la media noche —dijo muy serio el rubio, 

Gon y Alluka los observaban desde la entrada del corredor.

—No es de mi incumbencia. Debo practicar, así que… —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

El rubio puso su pie en el marco y dijo: —No me quitaré hasta que bajes el volumen —dijo con tal parsimonia, que daba la impresión de no ser una pelea con un adolescente.

—Bien, quédate ahí, espero que no tengas tendencias pedófilas —dijo, volteando hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que había puesto en su cuarto y siguió con su práctica. 

El rubio estaba tan molesto que un ojo le comenzó a brincar, pero se quedó en la puerta hasta que Killua terminó de practicar, una hora más tarde.

Lastimosamente, el volumen de la música parecía querer volverse un hábito, más los gritos que Kurapika recibía de los vecinos por el chico de cabello blanco. De alguna manera, Gon y Alluka si conseguían dormir con ese gran volumen, pero para Kurapika era casi imposible concentrarse en su trabajo o dormir.

Y al fin llegó el preciado domingo para todos.

Kurapika se despertó temprano, como de costumbre y preparó café. Regresó a su cuarto con un par de tazas en la mano, Leorio también se levantaba temprano por la costumbre del trabajo. Kurapika le dio una taza y se sentó en su lado de la cama, sus ojos parecían distantes, como si estuvieran en otra época que le traía dolor. Leorio dijo: —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Pues…. Es que no pareciera que estás aquí, te siento lejos, como cuando nos conocimos. 

—Estoy aquí, Leorio. A veces demasiado presente para mi gusto.

—Kurapika…

—Tranquilo, está bien. ¿Quieres desayuno?

—¿Qué pasa con Killua?

El rubio, quién estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para ir a la cocina, se quedó parado y respondió: —¿Qué con Killua?

—Sé que has tenido problemas con Killua, ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —dijo el moreno, tratando de convencer al rubio de hablar.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —dijo el rubio, regresando a la cama con el moreno.

—Sólo habla. 

—Yo… Solo no le agrado y ya —dijo con simpleza.

—No lo sé, si no te conociera lo aceptaría…

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Solo no nos llevamos, eso es todo.

—Quisiera la verdad, Kurapika. 

—¿La verdad? —tragó duro— ¿Quieres que te diga que la manera en la que me ve me recuerda a los niños del orfanato? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo: —Porque no, ese no es el caso.

Entonces Leorio abrazó al rubio, invitándolo a desahogarse en su pecho, le parecía extraño que aún cuando estaba al borde de las lágrimas, el menor se negara a llorar. Permanecieron de esta manera por unos minutos hasta que Kurapika rompió el abrazo y dijo: —Tal vez deberíamos ir a comer —caminando hacia la cocina.

* * *

Los domingos eran los días de compras, Leorio iba al supermercado y Killua debía ir al cajero, así que decidieron salir juntos por la ciudad. 

Ambos iban en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillo cuando Leorio dijo: —Oye, Killua ¿Cuántos años tienes? 

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso, viejo? —dijo Killua, un poco extrañado por la repentina pregunta del mayor.

—Ya te dije que no soy un viejo, mocoso —dijo con fastidio—. Y bueno, supongo que es simple curiosidad.

—Bueno… Tengo diecisiete años.

—¿Y de verdad eres un universitario? Todos ustedes son extraños —dijo Leorio. 

—Bueno… ¿Por qué de pronto te sientes interesado? —siguió preguntando el albino.

—Es pura curiosidad —dijo, aún más un poco más nervioso.

Guardaron silencio por unas cuadras más, hasta que Leorio dijo: —¿Qué pasa con Kurapika?

—¿A qué te refieres, viejo? ¿Qué tengo que ver con Kurapika? —dijo con incomodidad.

—El hecho de que casi no esté en el apartamento no significa que no me de cuenta de que ambos se repelen.

—¿A quién le importa si no nos llevamos bien? —dijo el ojiazul, tratando de terminar la conversación, lo cual solo invitaba a Leorio a seguir hablando. 

—A mí me importa, ¿sabes? Todos vivimos juntos y solo quiero que puedan sentirse lo más cómodos posible.

—Lo dices porque el problema es con Kurapika —dijo el albino, dejando expuesto su lado infantil. 

—No soy de ese tipo de personas —dijo mientras reía con confidencia—, ustedes, los cuatro son personas muy importantes para mí, desde el momento que tú y el otro par de huracanes llegaron al apartamento decidí que vería por su bienestar. Y creo que esto es parte de… 

Killua observó a Leorio con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando en que nunca había escuchado algo parecido en su vida.

—Pero él no es sincero —dijo Killua, exponiendo sus motivos de desconfianza.

—Explícate —dijo el mayor, como si de síntomas se tratara.

—Kurapika no es sincero, sus ojos ocultan algo. Solo trato de proteger a Gon y Alluka, pero ellos son demasiado confiados —dijo Killua, apretando los labios en una línea recta y arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que les oculta? —dijo, sospechando de la raíz de las dudas.

—No lo sé, solo lo siento, está ocultando algo. Sé que es tonto, pero de verdad me preocupa que algo le pueda pasar a Gon y Alluka si lo que esconde es algo peligroso —dijo, empuñando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Bueno, creo que tienes una buena percepción, para ser alguien que se viste de esa manera —dijo Leorio, en forma burlona. 

Antes de que el albino replicara algo que dejara callado a Leorio, dijo: —Lo que Kurapika "esconde" —remarcó con un gesto de manos— no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

—¿Entonces por qué no se muestra como realmente es? Siempre está tratando de ser amable y de ayudar, de verdad me desagrada.

—¿Te molesta que sea amable? —preguntó Leorio confuso.

—No es eso, es solo que desde que lo vi lo traté mal y nunca me recriminó, nunca dijo nada… Y eso no me parece nada normal —dijo el albino, sintiendo que tenía muy buenos argumentos para seguir desconfiando.

—Bueno, eso se puede explicar fácilmente… —dijo Leorio, con una mano en el mentón.

—¿Ahh?

—Kurapika viene de un orfanato y tuvo muchas entrevistas, aunque nunca se quedó en un hogar. Kurapika siempre pensó en aprovechar esas oportunidades, así que nunca se mostró descortés, sólo quería agradar y ya.

—Eso no tiene sentido, si Kurapika era así ¿Por qué nunca lo adoptaron?

—Bueno, Kurapika tiene otro secreto que normalmente asusta a las personas, ese secreto siempre fue el impedimento para que pudiera quedarse con una familia.

—¿Y qué era? Ahora que hablaste no puedes dejarme a medias.

—No sé si vayas a creerme, pero está bien —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó— Cuando Kurapika experimenta emociones muy fuertes, sus ojos pasan a ser escarlatas —dijo Leorio, no muy seguro de haber hecho bien en decirle al menor. 

—Vaya, quién lo diría. Entonces sí existen…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Leorio mientras cruzaban la calle.

—¿Acaso no puedes hablar normal? —dijo Killua fastidiado.

—Perdón, pero ¿En dónde lo escuchaste?—dijo Leorio, todavía muy sorprendido.

—Lo pasaron en las noticias hace años, cuando hubo un terremoto aquí. Dijeron que había una tribu que tenía ojos especiales y cosas así —dijo Killua, rememorando esa tarde.

—Bueno, entonces ahí lo tienes, esos ojos asustaban a los futuros padres, así que… De verdad, espero que ambos puedan darse una oportunidad —dijo Leorio de manera cálida. 

Killua sentía que hablaba con una extraña figura paterna. "¿ _Así es hablar con un padre normal?"_ Se preguntó.

Killua hizo un pequeño ruido, asintiendo con Leorio y caminaron en un confortable silencio hacia el apartamento, para disfrutar el resto de la tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Esta historia estuvo publicada anteriormente bajo este mismo seudónimo, pero fue eliminada. Esta solo es una revisión del trabajo con algunos capítulos extra. Si deseas continuar con la lectura, ¡Bienvenido seas!
> 
> Este es el primero de dos capítulos introductorios, espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bien recibida, de nuevo ¡Gracias por leer! 🌁


End file.
